


Sweet Love

by peachwinfinite



Series: Taewin Shots [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oneshot, What Was I Thinking?, taewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachwinfinite/pseuds/peachwinfinite
Summary: Taewin moment after their first night together....I have no idea what I'm writing, but hope ya'll enjoy!





	Sweet Love

Taeyong woke up as the sun hit his face. Slowly, he opened his eyes; a smile tugging at the corner of his lips at the sight in front of him. Sicheng laid by his side, arms wrapped around Taeyong's waist. His face showed nothing but delight, and the bright red bruise on Sicheng's neck was the only remainder of last night's event. The younger stirred in his sleep, whining about the sunlight and tightening his hold on Taeyong. At the cute sight in front of him, Taeyong lets out a soft laugh before leaning down to place a kiss on the younger's forehead.

"Wake up sleepy head, it's already mid-day." 

"I don't want to.."

"Aren't you hungry? I was thinking of making some waffles... and maybe some ice cream as a dessert...?"

"... would you give me a double portion of ice cream?"

"When haven't I done that?"

"Alright, I'll wake up."

Instead of getting up, Sicheng pressed himself closer to Taeyong and laid his head on the eldest's chest.

"Weren't you getting up?"

"I can't get up even if I wanted; my entire body hurts..."

Concern washed over Taeyong as he moved away from the boy to have a better look at him.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Not really, I'll be all new by tomorrow."

"Then, should we stay in bed all day?"

"Don't forget to order food."

Taeyong gave a light peck on Sicheng's lips before getting out of bed and ordering some Chinese- on Sicheng's request. They spent the day in bed; watching sappy dramas and eating ice cream -read Sicheng- directly from the container. They shared small kisses and sweet words- mostly from Taeyong, and Sicheng when he wasn't stuffing his face with ice cream. 

The night fell and the darkness enveloped the couple in the comfort of their room. Taeyong's mouth found his lover's lips, legs tangled with the bed sheets, and hands caressing each other's bodies.

"You taste like ice cream"

"And you like sweet and sour chicken"

Sicheng let out a laugh, Taeyong following a second later.

"We should do this more often."

"If we do, we might fail this semester. Do you know how many notes we missed today? It's going to be hell to get all of them..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure one of our friends got them, we can just ask them. Besides, you seem to be forgetting my father is the director, if we give him a convincing excuse, he'll let us off the hook."

"Sicheng, you know I don't like asking your father for favors. He doesn't like me..."

"Well, he has to like you even if he doesn't want too, at the end of the day you're the one I'm getting married to."

Taeyong smiled as he found Sicheng's hand. The gold band on his ring finger was the proof of his promise to the Chinese boy. They had gotten engaged a few months ago, and Taeyong couldn't be more than happy when Sicheng accepted to marry him.

"Do you think he'll accept me one day?"

"He can't dislike you forever... you're not going to leave me because of that right?"

"Not in a million years. Especially after everything that I went through to get you to go on a date with me."

"Is couldn't have been that bad..."

"That bad? It was like hell! I never hated someone so much like I hated Yuta. Do you know how hard it was to get him away from you? I swear he overprotects you... thankfully Hansol hyung was willing to help me out with him."

"And it worked out for the better..."

"It really did..."

Taeyong sighed in content, a warm feeling spreading through his body. He pulled on the younger until he was straddling him. Taeyong placed his hands on Sicheng's waist as the other boy placed his hands on the elder's shoulders.

"What is it?"

"Nothing is just that I'm really happy."

"Why's that?"

"Because I have you by my side."

Sicheng smiled and placed his lips on Taeyong's. It was a slow yet full of love kiss. Sicheng felt the butterflies in his stomach, the ones that were always present when Taeyong kissed him. On the other hand, Taeyong was overwhelmed with emotions that he could cry. Having Sicheng in his life was a blessing. They were the typical bad boy/good boy couple, and despite Sicheng's parents' opposition to their relationship, Sicheng had chosen to stay with him. Taeyong could only give him as much love and support as he needed, choosing to fight for the boy he loved.

They had kissed every day of the past four years, yet every kiss held more emotions than the previous one. There was no need for words because their actions spoke for them. It was well known around campus that they belonged to each other, and it was said that their love radiated from each other- or at least that's what Yuta had told them. They loved each other, and they weren't afraid to show it.

Sicheng was the one to break the kiss. A content sigh leaving his lips and leaning his forehead with Taeyong's; a soft smile decorating both of their faces.

"Dong Sicheng, I love you."

 "I love you too, Lee Taeyong."

 


End file.
